


The Dancer and the Violinist

by Angrypineapple



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dancing, Icantwriteforshit, Laslow is a bit oblivious and dense, Leo is snooping, M/M, Music, Violins, music and dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrypineapple/pseuds/Angrypineapple
Summary: “It’s rare to hear music out here, maybe it’s that beautiful Princess Elise practicing…” Leo’s face twisted into a scowl towards that flirtatious tone that infected the retainer’s speech. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to shake it up.”Just me actually producing content for this rarepair that I love.





	The Dancer and the Violinist

The moon reflected upon the lake, peppering the water with sparkles as the youngest prince of Nohr had stood at the clearing nearby, a violin held at his chin. He believed he was alone that night, nothing but the lush leaves to provide company, considering his love for nature; Leo felt truly in his zone. 

The blonde glided the bow across the string with ease as a pleasant sound had filled the air. A gentle smile crept onto his face as he played the stringed instrument with ease, closing his eyes as he melted into his own music. Blonde hair swayed along with the velvety noises that invaded the late night silence. 

When Leo wasn’t studying deep into the night, he found himself here, practicing his violin. Creating songs that would never be remembered, not even by him. Playing music that would be lost into the lake and the sky. Not many knew about his passion towards the stringed instrument; after all, it wasn’t like they needed to know anyway. So Leo did what he usually does, and kept this passion to himself. 

His eyes snapped open as he sensed the presence of something, yet something in his mind told him to continue playing as he scanned his surroundings, he quickly spotted the origin of the presence as the navy clothing and smoke coloured hair wasn’t good camouflage against the green of the leaves. Minding every step, and still playing his instrument he moved slightly closer to the figure, carrying out further inspection, he discovered this figure to be Laslow, his brother’s retainer. 

“What is he doing here?” He thought, his suspicions only rising. He then thought about himself, who was also out at night. “Touché.” He whispered under his breath, a whisper that would only be drowned out by the smooth violin, if he was still playing it.  


The blonde cursed under his breath and sat nearby to resume playing, yet watched Laslow subtly. This time around, he struggled to melt into his music; his thoughts focused on the rising suspicions he held towards his brother’s retainer, who was stretching. Perhaps he was doing some late night training.  


“It’s rare to hear music out here, maybe it’s that beautiful Princess Elise practicing…” Leo’s face twisted into a scowl towards that flirtatious tone that infected the retainer’s speech. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to shake it up.”  


As Laslow’s began to move, lifting his legs as if they were being pulled on the strings of music. Something in Leo’s head clicked, Laslow is a dancer for gods’ sake. He was out this late to practice, while remaining unseen. The Nohrian prince smiled to himself, he thought of this as a private performance, something only he would witness, and that thought is what caused him to melt into the eloquent sound of the violin.  


The blonde let his eyes slide shut, opening again slightly to watch as the dancer’s moves mingled with the sensuous sounds of the bow against string, to produce an almost surreal image. Effortlessly, the retainer lifted his limbs, predicting the next notes of Leo’s song almost perfectly. His smoky hair swayed and shifted with every controlled yet majestic move he made, reflecting the moon’s light to give it a gentle silver band, the same light reflecting off his eyes to give them a stunning glow.  


The world around them almost froze, as if the two were in a dream state, not even the rustling of the leaves in the wind could be heard. Nature was at a complete standstill as Leo continued to glide the bow across the string, further producing the elegant sounds that brought this rare feeling of serenity to life though the music. The amount of passion in Laslow’s dance was well reflected in how he moved, he exaggerated every movement he made, yet his dance flowed like a gentle ocean current at the mercy of the pleasant noises. They were alone in their own little world, which brought an odd, yet warm feeling into the heart of the prince, a heart that was usually so cold. 

As much as the blonde would hate to admit it, he admired the way the retainer danced; every movement of his hips stole the Nohrian’s breath away, mentally leaving him in a state of awe and amazement. He hated to think about the feelings that stirred in Leo’s heart whenever he encountered Laslow, whenever he heard the silky, charming voice which was laced with a foreign accent. Though they only ever engaged in small conversation, it was enough to capture Leo’s heart, which was, most likely, what annoyed him so much. 

They had continued like this, music and dance uniting in harmony, for a while longer, before they both opened their eyes and their gazes locked. 

Leo abruptly stopped playing as he hand slipped, creating an eerie screech to replace the music that once played. He watched the mysterious retainer, as he froze as if suddenly paralysed, his eyes staring into the prince’s. The signature blush crept onto his face almost too quickly as he tried to hold back from making a shriek of surprise. 

“P-prince…Leo?” the weak utter escaped from his lips as he broke out of his state of paralysis; he changed his position to one that was the exact picture of shyness, his knees together, gaze everted from the blonde. 

“I didn’t see you there Laslow.” Leo lied thoughtlessly through his teeth as he rose to his feet, pushing aside any of the feelings he felt, now wasn’t the right time. He held his instrument in a position where the dancer was able to see it, whose eyes widened when he saw it, the realisation hitting him like a truck. 

“It was... you? You did see me.” He paused after his assumption, lifting his head again to look at the violinist opposite him. “Didn’t you?” 

“You’re a lovely dancer; we should do this again sometime.” The Nohrian turned to walk away, it was too late now to be out without arising suspicion back at camp, he held up his hand “Goodnight Laslow.” He disappeared into the foliage, leaving the dancer alone, confused and nervous. 

Though Leo had dismissed everything at the time, the possibility of him loving his brother’s retainer surfaced from the back of his mind. The thought was thrilling to him; his heart skipped a beat when the dancer murmured his name like that. Perhaps he loved Laslow more than he ever thought he would. 

The dark knight mentally scheduled some time to talk to his own retainer regarding the matter, so he could figure out more about the flirt before deciding on a final answer. He also planned to bump into Laslow ‘by accident’; he wanted to strengthen their bond, without seeming too forward. 

Leo wouldn’t prefer the flirt to take control of his heart, not yet. Not when he’s so unsure of the dancer’s feelings towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I've characterised this badly, I've just seen no content for this ship and it makes me very sad. I think I wrote Leo a bit off?? I honestly am unsure. But I hope you all enjoyed it regardless!!


End file.
